Custom Night
FNaTL= The Custom Night is a bonus night in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland'' where the player can change the AI levels of the animatronics. It is unlocked by beating the sixth night. Only Tinky Winky, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa can be changed, due to Po's movement being based on the Music Box, and Noo-Noo being an easter egg. For each tubbybot, there is a button to set their AI level to 20, a button to set it to 0, and a button to randomize it. This night has no phone call. Pink Slip The pink slip is an ending that appears when beating the custom night. It says: "Notice of Termination" at the top, and below it, "(you're fired)". The reason is "tampering with the animatronic characters", the employment says "Tubbyland Entertainment", and the memo says "Get out." The text at the top reads "Good job, sport! Now go home" and the text at the bottom reads "THE END". The background is what seems to be a different view of the Party Hall with a white tint around the screen edges. 3/20 Mode By maxing out the AI of all the tubbybots, the player plays the 3/20 mode. In order to beat this night, the player must wind up the music box at every open moment, as it winds down very quickly. Tinky Winky has a high chance of moving to the Party Hall instantly, forcing you to switch to his camera often to keep him at bay. For Dipsy, the fumes should be released around the time where he would move, this will stop Dipsy long enough to avoid him for the entire night. As for Laa-Laa, check the Left Door camera and the Repair Hall everytime something moves. If she is in either of those locations, quickly close the door. Minigame Once the player beats the night with all AI levels set to 20, the pink slip will appear like usual, then a secret minigame plays, of which a video can be found here. You play as Po, walking around the restaurant, going to prepare the custard machine for the gang in the morning. Later, it shows that Po caused the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. In completion of the minigame, the player is jumpscared by PTLD-93. If you enter the Kitchen in the minigame, Noo-Noo will quickly fade away. The reason for this is unknown. If you walk to the right wall, then a secret screen will show of Noo-Noo, with Employee #3's silhouette being shown on his backside when brightened, as well as the text "GREEN EYES" to the right. Gallery Custom Night.jpg|The custom night menu prior to the revamp. New minigame 1.png|The minigame when it first loads. New minigame party area.png|The minigame Party Area. New minigame stage.png|The minigame Performance Stage. New minigame party hall.png|The minigame Party Hall. New minigame repair room.png|The minigame Repair Room. New minigame repair hall.png|The minigame Repair Hall. New minigame office.png|The minigame Office. New minigame dining room 1.png|The minigame Dining Room 1. New minigame kitchen.png|The minigame Kitchen. New minigame noo-noo.png|The minigame Kitchen with Noo-Noo in it. New minigame dining room 2.png|The minigame Dining Room 2. New minigame glitch.png|Po glitching in the minigame. Po sprite new.gif|Po's sprite. LaaLaa new minigame.gif|Laa-Laa's sprite. Dipsy new minigame.gif|Dipsy's sprite. Tinky sprite.gif|Tinky Winky's sprite. NooNoo 1.png|The Noo-Noo sprite. Noo-noo sprite disappear.gif|The Noo-Noo sprite disappearing. Custard machine sprite.png|The custard machine's sprite. Po sprite glitch new.png|The sprite of Po that randomly appears after getting the error from touching the custard machine. Noo-noo thingy.png|The secret screen that shows when going to the right of the Kitchen. THE GREEN EYES.png|The previous image brightened. minigame start.png|What you see when the minigame first starts prior to the revamp. minigame stage.png|The minigame Performance Stage prior to the revamp. minigame party room.png|The minigame Party Room prior to the revamp. minigame party hall.png|The minigame Party Hall prior to the revamp. minigame repair room.png|The minigame Repair Room prior to the revamp. minigame repair hall.png|The minigame Repair Hall prior to the revamp. minigame office.png|The minigame Office prior to the revamp. minigame dining room 1.png|The first minigame Dining Room prior to the revamp. minigame kitchen.png|The minigame Kitchen prior to the revamp. minigame dining room 2.png|The second minigame Dining Room prior to the revamp. minigame dining room 2 error.png|The error message that pops up over the custard machine when Po touches it prior to the revamp. po sprite.gif|Po's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. laa laa sprite.gif|Laa Laa's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. dipsy sprite.gif|Dipsy's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. Output dRqZtn.gif|Tinky Winky's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. noo noo sprite.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. po sprite glitch.png|The sprite of Po that randomly appears after getting the error from touching the custard machine prior to the revamp. Audio Trivia * As of the Christmas update, when clicking Tinky Winky's eye in the Custom Night menu, the Dream Night will activate. * Putting the three AI levels to 6/6/6 will result in PTLD-93 instantly jumpscaring you and crashing the game. |-|FNaTL 2= The Custom Night is a bonus night in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 where the player can change the AI levels of the animatronics. It is unlocked by beating the sixth night. This night has no phone call. Pink Slip The pink slip is an ending that appears when beating the custom night. It says "Notice of Termination" and under it, "(you're fired)". The rest of the slip says "After disregarding basic rules including:Animatronic Tampering, Exiting unprofessionally, Possible low psychiatry, A bad smelling work space. Employee E. Jameson will be fired and restrained from returning within for the next eight months." The text at the top reads "GOOD JOB, SPORT!" and the text at the bottom reads "NOW GO HOME". The background appears to be a faded view of Dipsy's Arcade. 6/20 Strategy This is the highest available difficulty in the game, with all animatronics' AI set to 20. One strategy that is usable to beat this mode effectively, it is required to keep the toggle transmissions at 30 as much as possible, as it is just enough to deactivate Noo-Noo and it also gives enough time to run out when the smoke machine is needed to defend against another tubbybot. It is also required to check the Room Of Stories very often, as Tinky Winky will move and shut off the power, making you vulnerable to one of the tubbybots if you do not check it often, especially Noo-Noo. The pattern is as follows : * Go to Noo-Noo's Kitchen and drain the transmissions until it hits 30. * Look at the Room Of Stories after the first step then quickly go back to the first step. * If Noo-Noo activates, use the 30 transmissions to deactivate him then wait for it to go back to 30, then repeat the first two steps. * If a tubbybot appears in the office, use the smoke machine as early as possible. The transmissions will run out quick enough to allow you to use it. Another strategy is to keep the camera on the Room Of Stories as much as possible, flip it up and down repeatedly, and stay still when Po appears, use toggle transmissions when Noo-Noo activates, and use the smoke whenever a tubbybot is heard to have entered. This strategy is recommended for after the Thanksgiving update due to Dipsy appearing much more often, making it so having the camera down before he appears makes it a lot easier to survive his attack, as well as Noo-Noo being very inactive, only activating twice maximum in the night even at max AI level, and giving a lot of time to be deactivated. Cutscene If the player beats the night with all six AI levels at 20, the pink slip appears like usual, then a secret cutscene plays, again showing the Custard Machine Explosion Incident but instead from Po's point of view. It shows her with all the other tubbybots including Noo-Noo in their regular state, and Po deploying an explosive device. The completion of this cutscene also results in a Noo-Noo jumpscare, but after that, the words 'Are you still there' appears, followed by 'I have been for years'. In the thanksgiving update, the fixed animatronics are replaced with newer versions of the fixed tubbybots, as well as the mask of Po that you see through. There is a poster and a camera at the corner, and more detail overall. Noo-Noo is also simply a silhouette along with PTLD-93 who now appears to the left. Noo-Noo still jumpscares you, and the text is the same, however the jumpscare is now more in the style of the first game Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Gallery Incident a.gif|The animation of walking up to the custard machine, in the old version. Incident b.gif|The animation of launching action, in the old version. custard machine incident.png|The view of the room from the custard machine incident, in the old version. custard machine.png|The view of the custard machine, in the old version. custard machine error.png|The view of the custard machine with the red alarm light, in the old version. incident 1.png|The view when beginning the cutscene, in the old version. incident button.png|The view to the right, notice the button in the corner, in the old version. incident 2.png|A view of the custard machine far away, in the old version. incident 3.png|The view after pressing the button, in the old version. incident 4.png|Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa to the left of the custard machine, in the old version. incident 5.png|"Press space to launch action". incident error.png|The red light over the scene. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|The Noo-Noo jumpscare, in the old version. are you still there.png|Are you still there? i have been for years.png|I have been for years. deploy explosive device.png|The deploy explosive device button. po mask.gif|The overlay of Po's head in the cutscene, in the old version. Explosion thank update room.png|The fixed tubbybots, along with PTLD-93 in the minigame. Walk to deploy.gif|The animation of walking up to the custard machine. Deployed 01.png|A view of the custard machine once you have walked up to it. Deployed.gif|The custard dispenser going down. Siren.gif|The custard machine with the red alarm light. Pomask 1.png|The overlay of Po's mask that covers most of the screen. Incident new 1.png|The view to the center of the room. CustardFNaTL2ThankUpdate2.jpg|The view to the right of the room, with the custard machine. Notice the button at the top right. Incident new 8.png|The view of the custard machine. Notice "Press space to launch action" in the bottom left. CustardFNaTL2ThankUpdate5.jpg|The red light blaring at the custard machine. Noonoocloseup1.png|The Noo-Noo jumpscare. Noo noo 3 jumpscare still.png|The Noo-Noo jumpscare shown after pressing the start button with all six AI levels on six. Audio Trivia * As hinted at by the pink slip saying that Evan Jameson will be restrained for eight months, he returns in the third game as a cameo. * On this night only, clicking Tinky Winky's stomach on the poster in the office will make a honking noise. * On this night only, Tinky Winky will not flash his eyes when the power goes out. * When setting all six AI levels to six and pressing the start button, a single frame jumpscare of Noo-Noo from the third game appears and crashes the game. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= The Custom Night is a bonus night in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game where the player can change the AI levels of the animatronics. It is unlocked by beating the sixth night. This night has no phone call. In this night you get a Po plush and a Tubbyland balloon on the desk in your office. Newspaper Instead of a pink slip like usual, a newspaper is shown as an ending for the custom night when beating it on any other setting than all AI levels on 20. The headline reads "Guard Missing!" and the content reads "Security guard of local Tubbyland Warehouse goes missing after taking in his last pay. Investigators suspect he left as he was being highly suspected of crimes against the facility in its past. Being known for possibly hacking into the animatronic systems on many occasions the guard likely left the facility and is still out there somewhere planning for a future of crime." There is then a blurred picture of a grey silhouette of a head and shoulders, with text beside it saying "Have you seen this man? If so call your local police." All other sections around it are blurred out and just repeat the word blah over and over again. 8/20 Strategy This is the highest difficulty available in the game. It consists of all of the animatronics' AI level at 20. In order to beat this mode effectively, the player must be very attentive to audio cues, and be able to manage doors and power properly. Doors must be open as much as possible to keep the power level high, and Prototype Laa-Laa may be watched to delay her runs. Prototype Po may be viewed instead if she is at the Main Hallway, to check if it is okay to open the middle door again. * Noo-Noo is the easiest to detect and avoid due to making a perpetual sound whenever he is at the door. When the sound begins, close the appropriate door, and open the door once the sound ends. * Po, Decimated, and Prototype Dipsy should be detected by listening to any footsteps and by listening for stinger sounds when checking the doorways. Close the door once they are spotted until it has been a while. * Prototype Laa-Laa may be viewed in the monitor, though this will only likely delay her runs, as she is extremely active and could start running while being distracted by other tubbybots. If you hear light running, close the middle door as quick as possible, then open it back up after hearing the knocking. * Prototype Po can be easily detected by listening for her laugh while in the office, as the only sound cue that is heard in the office when she moves is the one for when she is at the door. Close the door, and check the Main Hallway instead of the Supply Closet for her, as opening the door for just a bit can let her in. Once you are completely sure that she is gone (other tubbybots may appear to take her place, but she might still be there), open the door. * Prototype Tinky Winky can easily be avoided if you make sure to wait until the vent sound cue finishes THEN you can use the main heater to fend the tubbybot off. Remember to turn off the heater as soon as possible to prevent him from appearing. * The Original is easy to avoid, however he can be a bit difficult to detect. His running footsteps are slightly heavier and harder than Prototype Laa-Laa's, so when you hear that, open the door for just a bit if it is closed off already to let him in. Beating 8/20 mode gives the player access to a secret cutscene. Cutscene If the player beats the night with all eight AI levels at 20, the 5 AM animation does not switch to 6 AM, and a secret cutscene plays, showing the player going past the right doorway of the office, trying to get to a door that presumably leads to the Wreckage Hall. Po appears at the office doorway, saying hello, and the player quickly opens the door, but Noo-Noo is behind it. The player slowly backs up before getting caught by Po, who jumpscares you. After that, a second cutscene plays, with the background full of static. Employee #3 explains that the Noo-Noo has teeth to trap whoever is inside, and that the one inside the Noo-Noo must catch someone else to take their place so that person can escape. Eventually, you will have a choice between "Free Yourself" or "Accept your Fate". If you free yourself, the phone guy will be left in the Noo-Noo. A picture of the Noo-Noo alone with one red eye shows. If you accept your fate, the phone guy will actually stay with you, presumably in the Po animatronic, that is shown lying down beside the Noo-Noo, which now has two green eyes, in the image that shows. There is also an overturned office chair in the background for an unknown reason. Trivia * Employee #6, the guard you play as in-game, is shown to be the cause of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident as said by Employee #3. ** This is enforced by what Employee #3 said about him in Night 6 and PTLD-93 and the secret minigame. * When accepting your fate, Employee #3 calls Employee #6 'little brother'. This may mean that you play as the phone guy's little brother. * Employee #3 seems to break the fourth wall by directly addressing the player, "watching and guiding", and asking "Are you still there?" *Intrestingly enough, depending on which ending the player picks, instead of a text appearing telling the player, Noo-Noo's eyes will either glow red or green, red obviously for bad and green for good. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game